


Untitled

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original creepypasta by me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original creepypasta by me.

I have a scary story to tell you. And it's real. You see, I love working on computers and playing games online and all of that. So when my only computer broke, I was very angry. 

Computers these days are really fucking expensive. Being a college student that worked on a grocery store salary [don't judge me] I, of course, couldn't afford to buy one. So I was pissed. 

After explaining my situation on Facebook, one of my friends, let's call him Connor, said that he might be able to hook me up with a used computer his dad owned. I was ecstatic.

We met up at his house to get everything. Now, the computer wasn't exactly in prime condition. It had an old monitor that looked to be from the late nineties and the computer itself was quite old, maybe from 2000. I didn't care if it was old, I was just happy to have a computer that worked.

When I got back to my apartment is immediately started to hook up the dinosaur of a computer. After countless fails and errors, I finally got it set up and ready. Turning it on, I was surprised to find it running on Windows Vista. Which was weird to see as the computer couldn't have been able to handle it.

I looked through everything and found that it worked perfectly. No errors popped up, no crashes, the monitor was fine. I was quite happy and made a mental note to thank Connor for letting me have it.

I clicked on the files just to see if there was anything it it. I didn't really expect there to be. I mean, who gives a computer to someone without deleting there files and history?

Only a single document was in the folder. It was named Untitled. I didn't really think much of it, so I clicked it. The only thing that popped up was some random numbers. I decided that it wasn't anything special, so I deleted it.

I did some homework, played a few new games, and browsed Facebook and YouTube after making sure for the second time that everything worked. Realizing that it was late and I had class in the morning, I chose to hit the hay.

Around three in the morning was when I woke up. I didn't know what woke me up, but now awake, I went to get a midnight snack. When I got back to my room, I saw that my computer was on. 'Strange,' I thought. 'I remember turning it off before bed.' I went to turn it off again, but stopped.

It was on the document Untitled. 

I was very confused. I deleted that document. Was the computer glitching or something? I clicked delete to get rid of it, but nothing happened except for the error sound.

Then, the screen went black. I thought that it turned off, but I was wrong. When it came back on, I saw a dark room that had only a single candle for light. A figure sat huddled in a corner, but I couldn't make it out. It seemed to be recorded by a poor quality video camera. 

Another figure came on the screen. A man, at least I presumed to be a man, wearing a ski mask and black clothing. I watched as he roughly grabbed the person in the corner by the arm and dragged them over to the camera. My confusion turned to shock and horror when I saw who it was.

The person was me.

I looked like I hadn't showered in days. My hair was much longer then it usually was, and tangled like I had forgotten how to use a hairbrush. My clothes were torn and stained and I had bruises all over my face and body.

"Say hello to the people watching Kyle," the masked man said in a deep, but familiar voice.

"Hi," the me on screen said shakily. I knew then that it wasn't an impostor, but really me. I noticed a time stamp in the top right of the screen. It was two years in the future. I was watching my own future.

"You know why you're here, right Kyle?" the masked man asked.

"No. I thought you were my friend Connor. Why would you do this?"

"The fuck?" I said quietly. Connor would never do this. He was my best friend. 

"You're here because you deserve to fucking die," Connor spat. He raised a knife and swiped it across my neck on screen. 

I watched, horrified that my best friend had murdered me. How was this fucking possible? It was two years in the future!

I shut the computer off and called Connor up. He was annoyed at me calling him at three in the morning. I told him about the video and he agreed to come over.

"Is this something kind of fucking joke?" he asked. "Did you make this? It's not funny Kyle."

"I didn't make this! I found it on your fucking computer!"

We had a heated argument after that, resulting in him leaving after I told him to fuck off. 

I haven't seen Connor after that night. 

It's now two years later. I still have that computer. Despite what I saw on it, I still own it.

Fuck, I think I heard someone downstairs. I be right back. Just keep the game going guys, I'll be back to save your asses when you need it.

GoatKing69: Hurry up man. Don't keep us waiting.  
___

TomBomb: Kyle, you still there?  
GoatKing69: Hey, we're gonna finish without you.  
___

TomBomb: Kyle? Did you just leave without explanation? Because that's not cool dude.  
MasterBlaster: Don't worry about Kyle. I'll take care of him.  
TomBomb: Stop fucking around Ky.  
GoatKing69: Yeah man. You can't scare us.  
MasterBlaster: Sorry, but Kyle's been disconnected.  
GoatKing69: What the fuck are you-

Game Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second creepypasta I have ever written. Please don't be too quick to judge.
> 
> I'm a big fan of creepypastas, my favorite narrator on YouTube being CreepsMcPasta, so I decided to take a stab at writing my own.


End file.
